Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed
by LostInMyDreamsForever
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts! He is now a Seventh Year. What will happen this time? Will Voldermort come back with full power? Read to find out!


Harry Potter and the Secrets Revealed

A/N: This is my first story. So I hope you guys find it alright. Please Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to Ms. JK Rowling.

_Chp 1: _Harry's Find and Hermione's Worry

_Tat, tat, tat. _Harry turned over in his bed. "No... Sn... Snape... Spare... m... me..." _Tat, tat, tat. _

"St... Stop hitting me!" Harry shot up from his bed in surprise. That was an extremely weird dream, yet it still felt so real as he could still hear tapping against his window.

Harry turned and saw Hedwig hooting coolly at him on the window's ledge.

"Oh, Hedwig, You silly bird!" Harry opened the window to let her in. He noticed a piece of parchment attached to her leg and shook his head. Giving Hedwig a biscuit after he untied the parchment, she flew off again, into the darkness.

"Silly bird," Harry sighed, "wonder where she's going now?" After a while, Harry Potter fell back into a peaceful slumber.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year starts_

_on the 1st of September. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross_

_Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven am sharp._

_As this shall be your Seventh and final year at Hogwarts,_

_you and others of the same year shall be allowed to visit Hogsmeade at anytime_

_during the weekends. Transportation will be provided._

_A list of books you need for the school year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry read the note again and smiled. His final year at Hogwarts. Oh his parents and godfather would have been so proud. Correction, they would **be** so proud. Harry looked up and gave a small grin, a tear managed to escape his determined eyes.

Dressed into a red and gold shirt with a snitch on the front that Hermione gave him for his birthday and some black slacks, Harry tried to smooth down his messy mop permanently attached to the top of his head. Ron Weasley had given him some gel for his hair as a gift while Hagrid sent him some sort of finger-eating pen (trust Hagrid to get him 'something real special'). Even Draco Malfoy surprised him by getting him some exquisite looking stationery.

Though he **was** surprised, he was not in much shock. Nearing the end of Sixth Year, Hermione and Draco surprised almost the whole school by announcing their relationship. Yes, it's true; Hermione-Bookworm-Granger was indeed going out with Draco-Pureblood-Malfoy. Believe it or not.

Harry sighed with discontent. Though he had given his blessing to his best friend, part of him still wanted to pull her away from Ferret Boy and hex his nose off to oblivion. Harry grabbed his comb and tried again, vainly, to make his hair neat. Finally giving up, he put his comb away and walked down to get some breakfast.

"Harry." Harry's Uncle Vernon greeted monotonously. He had come to realize, after all these years, that Harry was a powerful wizard and he could kill what was left of his family if he'd wanted to. So, to save his skin, Uncle Vernon decided a little respect could go a long way.

Harry nodded in reply, but before he could settle for a nice breakfast, Uncle Vernon grunted.  
"Where's Dudley? And Marge? I hope that boy doesn't eat his pillow again. Boy, bring him to me!" Uncle Vernon forgot about the 'respect' and sent Harry off to do the dastardly deed.

"Yo, Fatso!" Harry called from behind Dudley's door. Stupid Dursleys always thought they had the upper hand. Luckily for them, they were family, if not he would have Avada Kevarda-ed them to the high heavens. Thankfully, he had turned eighteen, meaning he could rent out his own apartment after the school year ended. And he intended to do just that.

When Dudley didn't answer straight away, Harry opened his door just a little. "Fatty? You there, Piggy Boy?" Harry snickered at this, but for some strange reason, there came no answer. Harry almost got worried. Almost. He opened the door wide, now and called out. "Can you please answer, Tum Tum?" Silence. "Okay, Dudley, I'm calling your **real **name now, come out!" Harry suddenly got seriously worried. He looked around the room. Nothing. Not a sound or a snore to tell him Dudley was still sleeping like a pig. He crossed the room and found a note. He scanned it and squeaked. The note dropped to the floor as Harry's face turned as white as a ghost.

_Father,_

_You may have been surprised when you found me missing._

_Don't fret, please. I have not been eaten by monsters or such._

_There was this letter that came in yesterday. Don't ask me how,_

_it just did. You know Gabriella, Daddy. The girl whom you thought_

_was **dreadful**? Well, she wrote that letter, which I enclosed for your_

_sake, telling me she wanted to get married. Knowing how you, being_

_my dear Father and all, would object, we decided to elope. So, while_

_you were snoring, I left. And took some items I thought was of need_

_to me. Some of my items… And some of Harry's. I'm sure the little_

_bugger wouldn't mind. Anyway, I have to make this short. I'll be seeing you_

_most probably… Never. Ha-ha! Goodbye then!_

_Your **Son**_

_Dudley Dursley_

Harry wasn't afraid of the note. Oh no! He turned pale when he saw the other note, the one Dudley's supposed girlfriend sent to him. It had Voldermort's small print on the top. Well, it was obvious the previously known Tom Riddle wanted Harry to know he had taken his 'precious' cousin. Or not… That evil umm… _Thing_ always did things like this.

Harry sighed. He took the note and walked down the stairs again. He could hear the sound of the roaring television in the background and Uncle Vernon's grunting.

"Took you so long to come down, it did. What have you been doing, Son?" Uncle Vernon snorted.

"Your son is gone." Harry said bluntly and tossed the crumbled note to his uncle.

He then watched as Uncle Vernon's face turned horribly red. A color he never knew existed.

Hermione came out from her bathroom. She got dressed into a muggle shirt and some muggle faded jeans. As she pulled her nasty bush into a loose ponytail, she smiled and thought of her latest, and hopefully 'lastest', squeeze.

Draco Malfoy. She still couldn't believe her own ears. Ha-ha! Who would have known that Draco, all-time Prick and full-time Prat, would be dating her! She gave a small laugh and started brushing her hair.

Suddenly she dropped her brush. An image of He-must-not-be-named and Harry came to her mind.

"Oh, Harry!" She screamed. "No way, get a grip, Granger! You are Head Girl now, so don't be rash! Harry is fine. It was just an image! Right?" Hermione consoled herself, then stood up all of a sudden, scaring the birds sitting on her window ledge.

"I must tell the rest!" She thought and smiled. Then, as if nothing happened in the first place, she calmly picked up her brush and started to brush her hair again.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Here's a peek at the next chapter)

**Preview:** "I hate him." Ron scowled. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled the parchment out… "Dear Ron…"

A/N: Who does Ron hate? Maybe you know… What parchment did Ginny read from? What happened? Stay tuned, Folks…

LostInMyDreamsForever


End file.
